Think
by hollie-x
Summary: Ste gets angry with Brendan basically, and he has the best idea to make it up to him :) I wrote this in like 30mins don't judge :)


**A/N - It's 11pm on a Tuesday night, I start work at 8 in the morning, and here I am writing a one-shot because I'm bored and have nothing better to do with my life. Hope you enjoy :)**

_**Rated T for moderate swearing.**_

He hasn't changed over the last ten or so years that I've known him; still the stroppy, sassy, gorgeous and irresistible man that I first met in that nightclub more or less begging me for a job. He's apparently never in the wrong, and always takes things to the extreme. I could be five minutes late home, and my dinner would already be in the bin, he'd lock himself in the bedroom and refuse to re-appear until the next morning and I'd be forced to fuck up my back on the settee. So I knew that tonight, when I'd been out on the lash with the lads, I'd majorly be in the dog house. I'd promised Steven that I'd definitely be home before 2am, but I hadn't bargained on every train being cancelled because of the snow, or that my phone would run out of battery half way through the night.

* * *

I was right.

I'd finally strolled through the door at half four, taking one look at Steven - my point was proven. He was wearing the worst scowl on his face, his eyes not leaving mine. I'd smiled and whispered "hi" trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

It happened again, so I thought I'd better get the heat pack out for my back in the morning.

We need new fucking sofas.

* * *

Laying here in the dim light, complete crap on the television I can't help but chuckle to myself. I know for a fact he's lying awake in our room right now, staring up at the ceiling wanting me to go and apologise to him, when infact I'd done absolutely nothing wrong. He can't sleep when he's alone, even waits up until midnight when he's due at work at 7am, just so he knows I've got home safe and can give me my goodnight kiss that I'd been craving about all day. He's such an annoying shit.

* * *

I couldn't sleep either. Couldn't get comfortable so I've been awake all night. I knew Steven would be getting up soon, I'd become accustomed to his routine throughout the years. I knew that even though he'd set his alarm for 6.15, he wouldn't actually move until at least fifteen minutes later. That's why I'm standing outside the room now.

The door infront of me opened suddenly; how someone can still look that good after less than two hours sleep still shocks me. His hair was messy, but his skin, his lips - all still sexy as fuck.

"Get out my way Brendan." He growled. "I'm gonna be late for work."

"You don't have work today." I murmured back.

"Yes I do."

"Not anymore. I called in sick for you." I regretted that as soon as it left my mouth, he hated me organising his life. I knew it was for the best, I knew we needed to talk, and I knew I couldn't go another 10hours without his touch upon me.

He stormed into the living area, almost pushing me over in the process. He was angry, so angry.

"Come on then what's the amazing excuse this time eh?" His sarcasm is also attractive in a weird sorta way. "Did you save a cat from a tree in the pitch black? Did you realise we had no milk so had to walk far away to find a 24hour shop? Did your family in Ireland want you to vi..."

"Shut up." I had to put a stop to it. Regretted telling him to shut up aswell.

"Shut up?! Don't you fucking dare tell me to shut up!" He screamed

A plate hurled in my direction, missing me by the slightest fraction.

"Steven what the hell?! That nearly hit me that!" I yelled.

"It was meant to! I want you to hurt like I am!"

"It wasn't my fault I was late Steven! Have you actually looked out of the window? See that white stuff? That's called snow."

"Fuck off." He walked back into the bathroom, and I took a deep breath.

* * *

"I think we're too similar you and me." I said through the bathroom door.

"I think you're a fucking wanker." He said back.

"I think you're just annoyed you didn't come out with us."

"I think you're a prick."

"I think you should open the door."

Steven opened the door then, looking up at me through his long lashes. "I thought you'd met another lad. A younger one."

His honesty knocked me for six. He still didn't trust my judgement on how I feel about him, even after us being in a relationship for a decade. Sure, he's gained a bit of muscle, he can now grow facial hair, he's become a bit more sensible, but I'd never, ever leave him.

"The trains were cancelled Steven, and because you were texting me the entire night, my phone ran out of battery. I love you Steven, I've said it a million times. I wouldn't even leave you for that Channing Tantum bloke."

"He ain't all that really."

"That why he was your phone screen picture for a bit?"

"Fuck off. I think you should kiss me."

Steven went to kiss me then, one of his slow and sweet ones that I love. Sometimes it's the gentleness you crave, more than the rush of tongues and taste.

"And I think you should marry me." I breathed out before we'd even touched.

"What did you say?" He smiled, he knew exactly what I'd said, just wanted me to repeat it.

"Steven Hay, will you- my annoying, protective, sassy, fucking annoying- boyfriend. Marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He screamed, jumping up on me, wrapping his legs around my waist and kissing me like it was the last thing he'd do.

Guess I'll have to wait for the slow, gentle kissing until later. Later, when I make love to my fiance.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy, almost as much as a chocolate bar does. :)**


End file.
